TeaherderDonna
by Glacier-to-be
Summary: I made changes to chapter 2, i think it's a bit better so far. (thanks Kaye!) A late night proves to be rather eventful... una mezcla de todos nos personajes favorito! donna, josh, amy...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We wouldn't worry if we were worshippees of the wonderful worshipped West Wing, West Wing wonders (below characters) won't worry because we wont ever own their wonderful selves. (aka. Not mine. Just the writing. And idea.)

          She decided then and there that she was going to become a goat-herder in the Himalayas.  She could no longer stand this sort of thing. The office clock read in its silent voice that it was 4:01, but what it preferred not to mention, was that it also happened to be 4:01 A.M.

          She, Donnatella Moss, who once-upon-a-time had a life outside-of-work, was still at work. At 4:01 in the morning.

          Hence—Donna Moss as happy goat herder. She was changing jobs. But first she would have to kill Josh, since naturally, it's entirely his fault.

          Where was Josh? Donna slowly looked around the dark room, and found him asleep at his desk. Out cold.

          She figured now would be a good time to get up.  It was always slightly embarrassing for your co-workers and friends to find you in the morning, drooling on the sofa while you dream about being at work in the White House, and then waking up… at work in the White House.

          She fumbled around for a moment for the lamp switch, but though she found the switch immediately, a minute later Donna was still sitting in the dark, immobile, her ears alert for sound.

          Outside in the bullpen she heard someone walking around and opening doors. A part of her was screaming, republican! Security guard! Evil reporter! Spy, robber, murderer! And the other part of her spent most of its time and energy calming the other side…it must Toby or some staff member—not a spy.

          She crept, now fully awake, to the door, and opened it a crack.

          Someone was out there. She needed a weapon…

          Donna made her way back to Josh's desk, and flicked on the small desk lamp. The circle of light illuminated the sleeping beauty, which was looking adorable in a very confusing way. 

          Wait, why does he have a broom by his feet?

          "Wake up Josh," she whispered,  "someone's out in the bullpen."

          Suddenly Donna heard the noise outside stop, and quick footsteps approaching the office. Thinking quickly, she flew like lightening back onto the couch, and pulled the thin blanket back over her, and closed her eyes. It was better than someone walking into the office and seeing her crouching near a sleeping Josh at 4 am, whispering in his ear. That smacked of something more than office relationship.

          The door opened slowly, and someone flicked on the light.

          "Wha-? Donnaaaa," came the voice of a sleepy Josh. Donna didn't think it was good that hers was the first name he said when he woke up in front of a potential enemy.  

          "Nope," came a soft voice. Donna recognized the voice immediately. Amy. 

Great.


	2. Josh and Amy talk

"Someone's out in the bullpen," I nod in my dream, but decide not to wake up. I know it's just a ploy for the evil green thing to make me turn into a republican. Instead I cleverly stay quiet and ignore the imposter's Donna voice.  

Then the light goes on, and I am forced, cruelly, out of my peaceful dreaming slumber.        

"Wha-? Donnaaa." I cry out, helplessly blinded by the light.

 "Nope," a familiar voice replies. A familiar voice that is not Donna's.  I sit straight up and take in the office: Donna is asleep on the sofa, and Amy is standing in the doorway—looking annoyingly professional and ready for work. I blink a few times trying to place myself and everyone around me.

          "What are you doing here?" I demand, partially embarrassed for being found asleep on my desk by Amy.  

          "That's a nice way to greet someone Joshua." She smirks.

          "What _are _you doing here Amy. It's 3 o'clock in the morning." I stand up now, wait for the room to stop spinning and suddenly notice that Donna's hair is not perfectly straight as usual, it's not a disaster, but its definitely been slept on, and Amy's hair is nice and brushed. Funny thing to notice. I turn back to Amy.

"It's actually four." She replies smartly, and sits down on the chair opposite my desk. "I'm working. You're sleeping. You are the one who should be at home."

          "What kind of work are you doing for the First Lady at four a.m.?"

          "I'm picking some things up for her." 

          "Like what?"

"None of your business really, J. Anyway, I thought you might still be here so I came and stopped by. We can—not talk-- for a little longer than last time." She adds extremely suggestively, her eyes fixed on my face.

          "Um…" What am I supposed to say? "Look Amy. Didn't we decide to stop this?—"

          Amy suddenly notices Donna asleep on the sofa, and motions for us to talk outside. She walks out of the office and I reluctantly follow her. 

She looks pointedly at me after the door closes.

 "You made Donna stay late with you?" 

"No, I -- She just didn't go home." I answer. "Why, does it matter?" 

"You guys are awfully close." 

"Well duh, Amy. We've spent most of these past five years together almost 24 hours a day. We've been through a lot. Is this going to be another 'are you in love with your assistant,' question?"

"Are you?"

"We're friends!" 

          "So then I can kiss you."

"Amy, we already ended this." I feel sleep deprived, sore from sleeping on my desk, and I'm exasperated with her. Didn't we just decide to end things once and for all? She got mad at me, I got mad at her, and we're over. I don't love her, and we already tried a relationship. _If you wanna be my lover, gotta get with my friends_. He'd heard that somewhere, maybe on the radio. 

          Then Amy did some ranting, and I just zoned out. She talked about me, me being an idiot, in denial, and some other things I don't understand, and don't want to understand… I am pretty tired. Then she breaks up with me… though I'm kind of confused about that since I was the one who was originally breaking up with her. I actually cannot remember what happened next. It ended with her storming out and me going back into the office with a headache, prepared to sleep for another hour before work begins.

          Except Donna is sitting up on the sofa waiting for me with a worried expression on her face.

          "Are you okay?" she asks anxiously. 

          "I'm fine."  I answer with a sigh. She looks skeptical. 

"Sit." She orders. I collapse on the sofa by her feet, it's considerably more comfortable than my desk, in addition it's all warm because of Donna.

"Were you awake the whole time?" I ask.

          "Maybe." Some how this doesn't surprise me, and I'm not bothered at all that she just heard everything. After a long moment of comfortable, at least I think comfortable, silence, she says: "I'm sorry." 

          "What for?" I ask surprised.       

Sorry…

tbc. I had to change computers and the best way to be able to finish this is to post it, and then continue.


End file.
